


Second Chance: New Life

by 8MoonLime8



Category: Danganronpa Another - Fandom, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom
Genre: Bad English, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Smoking, Spoilers, Trans Yuki, beta - Adria.Farin, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8MoonLime8/pseuds/8MoonLime8
Summary: They will never forget what happened in the killing game. And they will never forget what they did to fix this.---AU where Akane and Utsuro remained in the vertical world and everyone survived. All characters 17-20 years old.Enjoy!
Relationships: Chiebukuro Setsuka/Kasai Shinji, Hashimoto Shobai/Otori Teruya, Hibiki Otonokoji/Iroha Nijiu, Kinjo Tsurugi/Mekaru Rei, Maeda Yuki/Otonokoji Kanade, Magororobi Emma/Mitsume Kokoro, Makunouchi Hajime/Kagarin Yuri, Sannoji Mikado/Yomiuri Nikei, Sora(SDRA2)/Kabuya Yoruko, Utsuro (DRA)/Taira Akane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	. Awakening From a Nightmare

It was early morning in the Kisaragi Foundation. After  
the killing game was over, they had a lot of work to do. Rei Mekaru too.

SHSL Professor was in her boss's office – Tsurugi Kinjo. He was sitting at the table and checking documents. 

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" she asked.

"No. I think we just need to arrest them. But Future Foundation's project can help us." he answered. Tsurugi was a person who thought that all criminals should be in jail. No matter what a person does, he must be punished.

"How did the other take that?" as Professor cleaned her glasses, her boss was looking at Kanade's identification.

"Most people supported this idea. Especially Teruya."

"Not surprising." she rolled her eyes. Otori was the type of people who believed in others. Complete opposite of Tsurugi."What are you going to do with Kokoro Mitsume and Kanade Otonokoji?"

"Same as with everyone. But they can be dangerous. Kokoro betrayed the foundation,while Kanade was the serial killer" the last he said annoyed. 

At that moment he received a message from SHSL psychologist. She had interesting news. 

"Taira woke up already. Can you check her, please?" Kinjo asked Mekaru. 

"Of course" Rei leaved office, and went along the coredor.

She hoped Sora would be calmer than Akane.

\---------

Sora slowly opened her eyes. She tried to stand up, but the headache stopped her. What happened? Where she was? Where was everyone?

She tried to remember what happened. Utsuroshima island…Students…Hope's Peak Academy…Killing game...Kisaragi Foundation…Kisaragi Foundation! That's where she was. She hoped she was there

Sora noticed a girl who was with her in the room.

"Good morning, Sora Taira." Rei gave her a glass of water "How do you feel?"

Sora drank water and looked around. "I'm okay…Where is everyone?" she loked in the mirror on the wall.

Her budy was a little…different. She was lower, her skin was lighter, only hair was the same color. 

"Hibiki Otonokoji, Iroha Nijiue, Teruya Otori, Kokoro Mitsume and Shobai Hashimoto are waiting for you on the second floor. The rest are still sleeping. But, you need to see the doctor first."

"Will everyone wake up?"

"Yes. But it takes time."

°°°

Akane was in virtual world. In a cold, virtual world. But, she wasn't alone. She was with her dear Master Utsuro! Maid should be happy, right?

Yes, if he communicated with her. He mostly sat alone with himself. 

"Master Utsuro?" no answer.

"Master…Are we here forever?" no answer. 

"Do we have a chance to get out?" no answer.

"Can your luck help us?" no answer. He didn't even move.

She gave up, but for a while.

Someday, he will answer. She knew it. 

Akane lay down on the «floor» and closed her. They will run away from this place. They will have a normal life. They will be happy.

Together.

She didn't lose 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦.

\----

Sora felt better after medicine. She stood in front of the door where were her friends. 𝘍𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴.They were friends before killing game. But what now? They killed each other, betrayed. Of course they're all survived, but…

Girl slowly opened the door. The room was small, but comfortable. Hibiki and Iroha were sitting at the table and playing monopoly. Shobai was standing in front of the window. 

"Hi, Albino." when Hashimoto greeted Sora, he took out a cigarette. 

"Good morning, Sora. You look terrible!" Hibiki chirped. Last time when Sora saw her, she was in despair and begged for help. But she looked as usual. It was good.

"I'm glad to see you, too, guys." girl smiled and closed the door."Shobai, please stop smoking"

"No" he just opened window. 

"You haven't changed. This makes me happy. How are you all?"

"Everything is fine. Phantom pains sometimes disturb, and memories return too fast, but it doesn't matter." Vocalist carefully touched her neck. 

"I-it is very important! And h-hello…You look different"Iroha finally noticed Sora. 

"Hello. Yeah, I know." she looked at her hands. "It is Akane's fault."

"I think you are cute…" when Iroha said that, she was drawing something. 

"Thank you" Sora sighed "Oh, Kokoro and Teruya aren't here…Where are they?"

  
"Kokoro works while Teruya tries to stop her. But it doesn't look like he's doing well" Broker answered.

"I'm betting on Teruya" Hibiki put some money on the table.

"Hibiki, please, don't do this…It is the third time…" Painter tried to stop her. 

"I'm betting on Mitsume" Shobai put the money too.

And he won.


	2. Future Foundation's project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The next three weeks were…interesting.

Emma, Yuri and Hajime woke up early. Actress apologized to Kokoro all the time. Of course the psychologist forgave her, but that didn't stop Emma.

Yuri wasn't mad at Hajime too. He was glad that the boxer killed him, and didn't touch the girls. 

Nikei and Yoruko were next. Sora was glad to see Ruko, and journalist was glad that Teruya didn't shoot him. Fortunately, Otori forgave him all lies. 

Then there were Yuki and Shinji. Sora, Nikei and Yuki together asked for forgiveness. Of course the fireman forgave them, but Maeda's began to train more. Probably he would have to do it anyway.

The last were Setsuka and Kanade. Hibiki was so happy to see Chiebukuro. Setsuka too. After she found out what happened at the third class trial, she wasn't angry with Biki.

And Kanade…Well, she didn't talk to anyone, when she woke up. The others tried to avoid her too. Especially Hibiki.

°°°

When everyone woke up, they were invited to Rei. 

"Good morning, everyone." she started "After all the events in the killing game, half of you should be in prison. But, Future Foundation offered us a project."

"Future…Foundation?" Yoruka asked surprised.

"Future Foundation – this is a foundation that fights despair with us. Their director, Makoto Naegi, proposed a project which will "heal" you from despair." Rei looked at the "Void". 

"Sooo….What we need to do?" Nikei wrote everything in his notebook.

"You'll be sent to Utsuroshima island in the real world"

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed at the same time.

°°°

Sora was looking at Monocruise. She hoped she would never see it again.

Rai said, it was made by people in despair a few years ago. Then, AI Mikado found him and made an exact copy in the virtual world.

Sora didn’t notice that she didn’t move.

Girl felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Yoruko. 

"Are you okay?" she worried asked her «You froze for a while…"  


"I'm okay, Ruko" Sora smiled. "Thanks for worrying about me"

"I-I don't do anything special!" the girl blushed and turned away, when Sora started laughing.

°°°

Yuki came on a cruise after training with Shinji. The poor guy was breathing hard and walked slowly. But, if it pleases big brother, he was ready. 

He felt someone's gaze on him and turned around. Long corridor, the monitor on which Monocrow contacted them, some lamps and that's it. There was no one else. He waited a little and turned away. 

Maybe it's just his imagination. 

°°°

"Setsuka, Iroha, faster! We're almost here" Hibiki shouted to the girls, who carried HER suitcases to HER room.

"Biki…Please, be slower…" Iroha sat down on the floor, while Setsuka put the bag next to her.

"Uh, come oooon. Suka, you should be used to hard things, you were a detective after all" vocalist said displeased, as she crossing her arms.

"I was catching criminals…wasn't carried them…" but she had to continue helping her friend. 

"Master Utsuro, please, help us…" Iroha whispered to herself. 

°°°

"Shobai, pleeeease, you need to go to the ship!" Teruya was trying persuade the broker to go with them. Unsuccessful so far. 

"Urgh, I didn't kill anyone on that island, I wasn't in despair, and nobody killed me. I just want to leave and do my job." Hashimoto was annoyed by Otori's insistence.

"But, but you have to be with us! This project can "heal" you!" Merchant held his by the sleeve.

"Don't touch me" Shobai moved away from Teruya. "I won't go to these bastards.Leave me alone."

"Okay. You can stay. But, I can't guarantee your safety" Otori decided to use blackmail "Tsurugi will instantly catch you and put in jail. Or execute."

"You are fucki-" this guy was smarter than he thought. Shobai treasured his freedom. "Uh, alright. I will go with you. But not because I need help."

"Of course!" Teruya smieled. He knew he would persuade him. 

°°°

Kokoro was hiding from Emma. The actress was with her all the time.She wanted to atone for her guilt. The psychologist appreciated Emma's enthusiasm, but she doesn't need a new mother. 

Mitsume noticed Kisaragi Foundation's workers. They were with them to follow everything that happened. And to help them with their problems. There were therapists, guards, sailors. Nothing interesting. 

But one of the guards caught her attention. He discussed something with the others. It is clear that everyone didn't see anything special in this. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘨𝘶𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵. But she knew his emotions. 

"Hey, Kokoro! Are you okay?" she heard Emma's voice.

"Oh no…" Mitsume sighed.

°°°

Hajime was running not far from the ship. Health is the most important thing for him, so others will have to wait. But, thanks heavenly luck, he saw Yuri. The boy carried five suitcasesand Emma's bag. He couldn't leave the lady in trouble (even if she was fine). 

"Um…Hi, Yuri. Do you need help?»" Hajime went to spaceman.

"Of course not. Why do I need your help?" Yuri tried to pretend everything is fine.

"You aren't, um, doing very well." boxer tried not to laugh. 

"I may be short and not very strong, but I can bring some bags." when he said this, one of the bags fell on his leg. "Ох, чёрт…Okay, can you help me? Please?" Had had to fight his pride and said this. 

"Of course" Hajime took the bags. Maybe, this was the first step toward his redemption.

°°°

Nikei was writing an article about the killing game. He  
tried not to miss anything, but by the fourth class trial it was getting harder. Memories of what happened made him angry. He made a lot of mistakes and acted recklessly. He didn't know Sora was going to protect Yuki. He didn't know that Shinji sacrificed himself. Now, the journalist will have to build relationships with them. And with Kasai too.

But there was also something good. Mikado was an AI, so there was no way he could be here. This damn wizard was in the virtual world.

Nikei saw Shinji a few meters of him. It was his chance. 

"Um, Shinji!" he shouted "Can I interview you?"

°°°

Kanade was already in her room. She played guitar and sang a song. The last one she did badly. The real vocalist was her sister, after all. Her dear sister, who forgot her. Kanade really didn't understand, why Hibiki hated her so much.

Is it bad to love someone? She just wanted her sister's love. Perhaps she did not do the best things, but did she have a choice? Sora and Shobai destroyed her plan. They destroyed years of effort. Iroha also began to communicate with Hibiki more, than necessary.

She needed to do something.

°°°

When everyone was on the ship, Tsurugi made an explanation. 

"All workers take their places. Students get ready. We're going to Utsuroshima island"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Makoto became the director of the Future Foundation. Our son grew up so quickly...


	3. The shadow is still alive

Dead of night, when all the students were sleeping, a stranger stood in front of an iron door. He had a notepad with codes, which he stole from the director's office. After the seventh attempt, the door quietly clicked. It is very fortunate, that he was able to do this after the seventh attempt.

Because of the shaking of the ship, man almost crashed into the wall, when he entered the room, but he stayed on his feet.

The first thing he did - was turn off the cameras. Nobody should have noticed him.Then,a flash of light illuminated the room, and he was already standing without disguise.His appearance took a lot of energy, so he needed to be restored.

Poor guy, whom wizard neutralized and left on the shore. Someone probably helped him. Or not. It didn't matter anyway. He has already sacrificed much to Master Utsuro. 

The room was small and narrow. Several filing cabinets, boxes with wires, monitors, equipment that was used for the killing game - all this didn't interest him. He only needed one thing.

Finally, he found a small flash drive. Wizard put it in his pocket and walked quietly to the door. He couldn't apply disguise again, but he took care of everything, right? 

It was his mistake. When he opened the door, the first thing he felt was a gun, pointed towards his head. Several people surrounded him.

"Mikado Sannoji, you're under arrest! Raise your hands and come with us"

This time, luck wasn't on his side.

°°°

Utsuro was lying on the floor without moving. He tried to ignore Akane. The maid was always talking some kind of nonsense. Something about getting out of the virtual world, normal life, hope, and other useless things.

Why did she dream about it? Did she really believe they had a future? Did Akane even know that he had no more luck? If yes, why was she still with him?

"…Master,what do you think it is?" this question, nevertheless, interested him. Utsuro looked where the girl was pointing.

At first he thought it was some kind of spot. But then it began to change it's shape and made strange sounds, like radio interference. 

"It looks like a bug in the Virtual World" he said quietly. "Be careful. I have a bad feeling."

Suddenly, an electric shock went through the entire space. Akane screamed and began to fall, but Utsuro was able to catch her. It was hurtй. After a while, this "spot" disappeared, and everything was as usual.

"Uh…Thank you…"Akane got up quickly. "What was it?"

"Who knows?" the guy looked at the floor with a blank stare. 

This "spot" hurt him. He felt pain. He never felt pain before. Even in the first killer game, he died without suffering. It was a reward of heavenly luck. Or a curse. But now, he was a normal person. It's funny, that he became like this only after death. 

"Master, is everything okay?" The maid asked worriedly, while she straightened her hair. 

"Something is going on." Utsuro looked up and closed his eyes. "And we can't stop this."

°°°

In the morning, on the ship everyone was on edge. All people were discussing the criminal, who was detained at night. All this noise woke up the students.

"Uh, what's going on?" Hibiki asked sleepily, while she was hugging a pillow. 

"I don't know. WhenI woke up, everyone was very nervous" Sora was a little nervous, because she didn't understand the situation.

"Maybe someone attacked us?" Yuri was drinking coffee and reading a book.

"The real Mikado Sannoji is alive" Kokoro went to the others with documents in her hands. 

"What? How?" Shinji asked surprised.

"O-oh n-no…D-do we need to k-kill each other aga-" Iroha stopped when she saw Shobai's gaze.

"What the hell are you talking about? I killed this wizard with my own hands." broker twisted the knife in his hand.

"Shobai! Put down your weapon!" Teruya looked at him with displeasure "Kokoro, please continue"

"I don't know how, but Mikado survived. He entered the ship using his magic and tried to steal files from a killing game." the psychologist showed them a flash drive. "He needed some codes from the killer game and his AI. That's all he said."

"Kokoro, have you talked to him? If he hurt you with his magic?" Emma approached the girl with concern.

"He will not touch me. We worked together and I seem to be alive." she moved a little away from the actress. "He wasn't the one who killed me"

Everyone was awkwardly silent. Kokoro's words made them remember what they did to each other. Hibiki glanced at Kanade imperceptibly, but immediately turned away. Emma just stared at the floor. 

"So…What are they going to do with Mikado?" Sora tried to change the subject. 

"Kinjo decided that he would be with you." Keisuke Iranami entered the room with several guards.

"What?!" Nikei screamed and dropped his notebook, but quickly raised, didn't allow anyone to see the contents. 

"New man? Seriously?" Yuri took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

"Even if only his AI was with you on the island, he was involved in all this. He is part of this project." Keisuke answered calmly.

"Of all people, not him, please!" Yoruko prayed and lowered her head.

"I haven't even done anything, and you already hate me…How cruel."everyone heard the voice behind the guards.

A guy, who looked like a , came out to them. His black hair was a little disheveled, glasses slipped to the side. There were bruises on his cheek and arms, but that didn't seem to bother him much. There were bandages on his neck that continued under his clothes.

"M-mikado? P-please don't kill me, I-I can be h-helpful!" Iroha trembled and went to the wall. 

"Roha, calm down, no one will offend you" Setsuka caressed the painter's head. 

"Am I so terrible?" the wizard asked Iroha, but she only hid behind Setsuki's back "I'll take it as "yes""

"You'll have group therapy tomorrow" Iranami ignored their reactions "we'll announce the time in the evening" after that, he left with the guards, leaving them alone.

"So, maybe we should have start with some introductions?" Mikado propped his glasses. 

°°°

The next day, they did have group therapy. Since this was the first time, they didn't mention the murders. 

At first they just talked to each other. It was embarrassing sometimes, especially when Mikado needed to speak. He didn't know anyone from the killing game except Kokoro and Shobai. And with the last one he didn't really want to contact. 

Setsuka and Shinji tried to support everyone. They answered all the therapist's questions, joked and communicated with the others. Their optimism was incredible. 

As a result, it was decided that Shobai, Mikado, and Kanade would receive therapy separately. 

When they finished, Kokoro stopped Kanade before she left.

"Kanade, can we talk?" the psychologist turned around to make sure they were alone.

"Yes?" the guitarist looked at her suspiciously.

"Well, as you know, you will receive therapy separately. I want to offer you my services." Kokoro took out a piece of paper with her phone number.

"Oh, I see. Do you want to become famous, as the person who heals a serial killer? Thanks, but I don't need any help" Kanade replied in a sarcastic voice. 

"I thought you'd want to communicate with someone from the island." she brushed hair away from her face. "And I thought you wanted to improve your relationship with Hibiki."

"You don't know anything about me and my sister" the guitarist took a step forward to Mitsume.

"I'm not forcing you. But, if you want to be a good sister, then think about it." Kokoro gave her the phone number, and went into the room.

Kanade looked at the piece of paper in her hands. She decided not to throw it away.  
°°°

In the evening, Setsuka called Sora, Yoruko, Mikado and Hajime to her room. 

"Thank you for coming" the billiard player started "I need you help"

"What can we do for you?" Mikado asked, being interested in the situation. 

"I want you to help me have a party! How when we first got to the island, remember?" she chirped.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Do you remember how it ended? No offense, Hajime" Yoruko looked at the boxer.

"Nah, it's okay" he answered a little guiltily.

"Guys, listen"Setsuka sighed "We can't stay like this. We can't let this game tear us apart! We have already defeated despair in the virtual world, so we can do it again! But please, I need your help." after these words she fell silent, after these words she fell silent, letting everyone thinks. 

"I think, my AI has done a lot of bad things" Mikado took a step forward "It's my fault. If I hadn't done it, there wouldn't be a killing game. So I want to help you.Maybe then I can atone for my guilt." he said it quietly, but confidently. 

"I also want to fix everything I did. "Void" arranged it all, so it's our duty to do it." Hajime came closer to the others.

"After everything that's happened, we can't just hate each other. We are alive, and we are together!" Yoruko turned to Sora. "You agree?" 

"...I did a lot of bad things when I was Akane. But I want to get better. And I want everyone to be better. Even people like Kanade." Sora also came closer, confident in her desire.

"Thank you." Setsuka smiled caringly. "I believe that everything will be fine. Well, shall we begin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes, we are trying to fix them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes! Me and beta are trying to fix them, but we don't speak English.


End file.
